Holiday Havoc
by Iota
Summary: Sally and Wufei go on a mission in early January, and it takes an interesting twist...
1. Bumped off

Disclaimer: I'm broke.

Author info: 15, naturally blonde, American. Anything else?

Holiday Havoc

Chapter One

Sally Po sighed and glanced at her partner. Wufei didn't look tired, and she doubted he was, but he was certainly annoyed more than usual. They'd been on a plane for three hours, and had a two-hour layover in Chicago. As it turned out, their next plane had been overbooked, and they had been bumped off. Now here they were, hours later, still at the airport. It wouldn't have been so bad - a ridiculous amount of babies was on that flight - if the next open flight to Houston wasn't until the next day. Damn Holiday Season.

It was January 2nd, AC 199, and it was their first mission of the year. Their first mission of the year, and they were behind schedule. Not that Lady Une would mind - she could understand this - but the two of them minded. Sally looked at Wufei again, realizing for the first time how much her 19-year-old partner had changed.

He was sitting low in his chair, with his dark eyes fiery with anger focused on a spot on the floor. His arms were crossed defensively over his chest. His legs were stretched out over his duffel bag, and his ankles were crossed. Sally realized, almost with shock, that he had refrained from telling off the ticket people, and instead, was fuming quietly. Wow, she was impressed.

"Hey Wufei," she said quietly. When he didn't reply, she continued, "Do you think we should get a hotel for the night?"

"No." he said sharply, glaring at the carpet. "It's 11 p.m. The next plane leaves at 4 a.m. It would be a waist of money, woman. You can sleep here if you want." He had a point.

Sally sank lower in her chair and leaned her head back. Sleep sounded good. She felt Wufei reach across her and move her duffel bag to the floor between their legs instead of the seat next to her. He was always so careful.

"What do you mean we'll have to take another flight with a layover!" Wufei was saying, raising his voice a little. Sally opened her eyes. Oh no. Wufei was losing his temper.

"Fei?" she said sleepily, trying to get his attention away from the poor man at the check-in. He ignored her.

"We've been here since eight o'clock," Wufei growled, "because our damn flight was overbooked, and you're telling me that we have to take a flight to somewhere else to even GET a flight to where we're going!"

Noticing Wufei's clenched fists, Sally Po sat up and raised her voice. "Wufei," she said.

"Woman," he growled, "get your stuff. We're taking a flight to St. Louis." He yanked his duffel bag off the floor and stormed off. Sally followed.

"What do we do when we get there?" she asked.

"St. Louis has a flight open for Sacramento. I booked it," he told her. "Then we'll drive the rest of the way."

'Oh no,' Sally groaned inwardly. 'Hurricane Wufei is at it again . . .'

"I hate the Holidays," mumbled Wufei.

I wrote this last year sometime and kept forgetting to type it up. How do you like? I know its short! More will come later! Reviews would be much appreciated. Cocks shotgun I'd hate to find out what would happen if you forgot to give me a review. Mwahahahahahaha!


	2. To St Louis

Disclaimer: Me want - no have.  
  
Author info: . . .  
  
~~~~~  
  
Sally followed Wufei across the large airport. "When's the flight?" she asked.  
  
"An hour."  
  
"What time is it now?"  
  
"Three thirty."  
  
"Oh." She yawned and nearly bumped into Wufei. "What?"  
  
He shook his head at her. "Watch where you're going, woman." He grabbed her arm and steered her into one of the many little shops in the airport.  
  
"Starbucks?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at him.  
  
"Yea. What do you want?"  
  
Sally dropped her things next to her chair and sat down, stretching. "Latte." She started to reach for her wallet.  
  
"I'll buy." Wufei said, and walked to the counter.  
  
Shrugging, Sally made herself comfortable. Wufei came back a few minutes later with her latte. He had mocha. "Thanks," Sally said.  
  
Fei sat down across from her and stretched.  
  
"Wufei," Sally paused to yawn, "can't we just get a hotel and wait till there's an open flight?"  
  
"No."  
  
"The airport will pay for it, you know."  
  
"Wufei nodded at something behind her. "There's a storm coming in, woman," he told her. "If we stay here, we'll probably be snowed in."  
  
"Oh." She sighed. She'd rather be stuck here than fulfilling the mission she couldn't even remember right now. Sally yawned again. Could she stay awake for another hour? She rested her head against her arm. 'No.'  
  
It felt like she was only asleep for five minutes when Wufei shook her awake. "Woman," he said, "it's time to board. Lets go." He grabbed her stuff for her and headed down towards the gate. She followed sleepily.  
  
~~~~~  
  
On the plane, Sally was asleep before Wufei had even finished putting his bag in the overhead compartment.  
  
Wufei sat down and buckled the stupid belt that flight attendants get so cheesed about people not wearing. Then he settled down in the chair and closed his eyes. The flight would only be half an hour long, considering that the drive from Chicago to St. Louis is only five hours. He might as well get a little sleep.  
  
This time, Sally was awake before Wufei. She heard the too-familiar beep of the seat-belt alert, and opened her eyes. Then she realized that she wasn't leaned up against the window. To her surprise, she was leaning against Wufei, who was sleeping soundly. She smiled. "Fei?" she yawned.  
  
He made a noise in his throat.  
  
"Fei?" She shook him gently. "Fei, we're landing."  
  
He made another sound in his throat. It sounded like the first one, but slightly quieter, and it faded out.  
  
Sally grinned. She knew it was his "I'm up. or not" sound. All the Gundam pilots had them. they seemed to have a wide array of sounds and monosyllables, but they weren't hard to figure out once you got to know the guys. "Fei." She tugged at his ponytail.  
  
His eyes snapped open. "Woman," he growled, but his growl had a slightly sleepy edge to it, and she chuckled. "Meh. women." he muttered to himself.  
  
The annoying, typical female flight-attendant voice came over the intercom. "Welcome to St. Louis International Lambert Airport. The temperature is currently 18 degrees Fahrenheit, with a slight wind chill. Stay warm, and enjoy your stay in St. Louis, Missouri!"  
  
~~~~~End Chapter  
  
*Sigh. * I have too much time on my hands. Review please. I know these chapters could be better, but I'm lazy and bored (and want to post more so I get more people exposed to my stuff since nobody ever reads it *growls*), and since this flight is over, I decided that the chapter was, too. Next chapter: St. Louis Lambert Airport and then to Sac-Town. If anyone here knows where you can buy a life for under 5 bucks, please let me know. 


	3. Gone Wrong

Disclaimer: Seriously, people, you'd think you'd realize this after a while. No. I do NOT own Gundam Wing. Yes, I own whatever messed up, sad, sorry little character I created and randomly stuck in here. (Can we say Cannon Fodder?)  
  
Author info: . . .  
  
Author notes: W00t. It snowed the other day . . . about two inches, I think. So, yea, its cold, white, boring, and completely uneventful (except Finals are Thursday and Friday, and I'm going to DIE!). I want a snow day . . . The teachers will freak. Oh, yea, and I think I've changed my style with this chapter. You don't mind, do you? No? Oh, no one's reading this? Okay then . . . I'll take that as a no. ~~~~~  
  
Holiday Havoc Chapter 3  
  
~~~~~  
  
St. Louis, Missouri - frozen, white, bleak, with no good food. But that's okay. Lambert Airport, to give you a picture, is an obnoxious airport with some restaurants, a couple of boring gift shops, a bar or two, and a Starbucks (Starbucks has successfully taken over the world coffee shops). Today, everyone that came to Missouri (or the obsolete area that is southern Illinois) by way of Lambert Airport was trying to get home. It was only five o'clock in the morning, but there were a lot of people bustling about the airport.  
  
"So how long is this layover?" Sally asked Wufei.  
  
"An hour."  
  
She sighed. Could they do anything without having to wait an hour? Sipping her second coffee in the last couple hours, Sally Po turned her attention out the window. Large, fluffy white snowflakes fell lazily to the ground and looked rather out of place in the world of large planes and workers' equipment. "Do you like the snow, Wufei?" she asked.  
  
Her partner glanced at her. "I guess."  
  
"It's weird." She continued, purposely brushing off his answer. "It seems to give death a nicer look. Didn't someone say that a couple months ago - winter is like death?"  
  
Wufei nodded. "I think it was Duo. I never thought I'd here something like that coming from him."  
  
Sally looked across the table at him. "Really?"  
  
"Yea. He makes it seem like he doesn't have a useful thought in his head." He didn't look at Sally, but continued to watch the snowfall outside.  
  
"So that was useful?"  
  
"No. Just not something I expected from him."  
  
"Do you think you underestimated him?" Sally asked, knowing what Wufei thought of Duo.  
  
Wufei snorted. "I know I did. But until he proves otherwise, I'm going to keep it that way."  
  
Smiling again, Sally looked back out the window. Wufei was always trying to push people to be their best, but she thought he probably pushed himself too far. Heero did that, too, she remembered. "Wufei?" she said.  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"Never mind. They're calling our flight." She picked up her duffle bag and headed for their gate.  
  
~~~~~  
  
The flight from St. Louis to Sacramento was four hours. Four hours of sleep . . . or at least, that's what Sally wanted. She couldn't sleep. Was she worried about the mission? Something was telling her that something was off, that they shouldn't go to San Francisco. She didn't know if it was woman's intuition or just foolishness. Either way, it deprived her of several hours of much-wanted sleep. Yawning, Sally Po looked at her sleeping partner. He was adorable when he slept. He was more relaxed, and had an almost soft, peaceful expression. She sighed. She didn't see why she was so worried - she was good at her job, and Wufei . . . well, he was Wufei. She usually felt safe with him around.  
  
Finally, the plane came in for a landing in Sacramento. It was about 7:00 A.M. Eastern Time. Sally and Wufei filed out with the rest of the population on the airplane. The Sacramento Airport (or at least the part I'm accustomed to - American Airlines) is pretty small (from the Gate, all you really do is go down a short hallway and then down a narrow escalator). I think there's only one restaurant in the whole section, and that's downstairs. Anyway, back to the story at hand.  
  
Sally followed Wufei out of the Airport and into a little parking lot where a local Preventer was waiting for them with details and a car. The dusty, warm California air felt good, and smelled like rain. The Preventer nodded at them when they came out. He handed Wufei a manila envelope, told him something, and walked off in the direction of where he parked his own car. This was in case one of the enemies was working at the car rental place. They wouldn't know who the Preventers were that rented that car.  
  
Sally smiled at Wufei. "I'm driving." She told him.  
  
~~~~~  
  
While Sally drove down the freeway, Wufei sifted through the manila envelope containing most of the details of their mission. Normally, Lady Une gives mission details outright and refuses to fax them like that, but there wasn't enough time. Wufei frowned.  
  
"What's wrong?" Sally asked.  
  
"This whole mission," Wufei replied.  
  
"That's what I thought." Sally said. "Something's telling me not to go to San Francisco."  
  
"Yea." A while later, he frowned. "Do you hear something?"  
  
Sally frowned and looked around the quite freeway, slowing down the car. "Yes, I do. But what-" An explosion cut her off.  
  
The hood of the car blazed, and the car spun, skidding down a hill. The last thing Sally saw was Wufei jumping across her.  
  
~~~~~END CHAPTER~~~~~  
  
I got Chapter 3 done. *does dance* Hehehe. Review!!!! *Rummages closet for flamethrower* If you don't, you might find yourself in quite a situation. How do you like it? Not my flamethrower (although it is really cool), the fic. I didn't expect it to head in this direction, but I got bored. 


	4. Ticked

Disclaimer: HA. HA. HA.  
  
A/N: I appreciate the crazed fans (namely Lena). I am loved! ^.^ Happiness.  
  
~~~~  
  
Holiday Havoc  
  
Chapter 4  
  
~~~~  
  
She awoke in an uncomfortable bed with white sheets and surrounded by a light gray curtain. She sighed and stared at the ceiling, unwilling to admit that she was in the hospital - and not the doctor. She looked down at herself, at the I.V. in her arm, at the cheesy patient outfit, at the ugly off-white "quilt" coverlit on the bed, and finally back at the curtain which was originally blue, not gray, and had faded pink and blue speckled triangles on it. She heard thet unmistakable buzz of a muted TV nearby, and wondered who her roommate was. Looking back at the ceiling, Sally Po stretched, and certain that everything felt okay, went back to sleep.  
  
~~~~  
  
Wufei jerked his head up and glared at the woman doctor in front of him.  
  
The doctor raised an eyebrow at his reaction, but said nothing. She smiled. "The woman you brought in will be fine. She has a concussion, some bruises, a couple of scrapes, and she's probably a bit tense - she should probably be perfect in a week or two."  
  
Repressing a growl, Wufei nodded, stood up, and walked out of the hospital.  
  
The doctor blinked and turned to the front desk. "Did anyone get his name?" she asked. The answer was no.  
  
~~~~  
  
Everything was dark except for a small light across the room when a horrifying thought yanked Sally Po from sleep. Wufei. What had happened to Wufei? She blinked and gazed blankly up at the pock-marked ceiling. What.. why... how? So many questions, she thought, then narrowed her eyes. Well, it was no good having questions like that going unanswered, so she slammed her hand on that little red button by her bed and waited for the nurse to come in.  
  
The night nurse walked in, gazed curiously at Sally, and asked her politely if she wanted anything.  
  
"Yes," she said. "Can you find out about someone for me?" The staff was often not allowed to see such documents or records, which worried Sally. If the nurse couldn't get the information, she'd probably have to get it herself, and she wasn't up to it.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"I was in a car accident, and I'd like to know what happened to the passenger."  
  
"Of course," the nurse replied, suddenly looking sympathetic. "I'll see what I can do. Anything else?" she asked, adjusting medication in the I.V.  
  
Sally shook her head and went back to sleep.  
  
~~~~  
  
When Sally awoke next, it was mid-day, the TV was on, and there were several people in the room. She sat up cautiously and looked around. That infernal curtain was still closed around her bed, but at least she had privacy. She turned to the small table beside her bed to look for a phone, but noticed a manilla envelope lying there. She picked it up and turned it over. On the front was written "Confidential" in graceful, handwritten lettering. Frowning, Sally opened it and pulled the papers from it. These included copies of her medical documents, of paperwork that was filled out when she arrived, and a letter in the same handwriting at the top.  
  
It read: "Sally Po - You probably do not remember me, but I worked under you as a nurse when we were in the Alliance Military. I resigned soon after you did, and I heard you worked with the Gundam pilots, but I did not hear what happened to you after that. As I see, you are now a Preventer, and as you know, I am still a nurse - but a nurse for a public hospital. Anyway, I am glad to see that you are 'well,' despite this recent accident. This is the information you asked for (do not mention it to anyone; I was not supposed to get it for you). -- Harmony Weathers."  
  
'Come to think of it,' thought Sally, 'that nurse did look familiar.' She smiled and began flipping through the paperwork. The technical reports, etc. were not very interesting, but she raised an eyebrow when she came to the regular patient paperwork. Most of it had been filled out, and she immediately recognized the handwriting - Wufei's. For a moment, she felt relieved, then she growled. "That son of a bitch," she muttered to herself. "Making me worry like that - he's frikkin fine!" Angrily, she dropped all the papers back into the envelope which she likewise dropped back onto the table, rolled over and stared at the stupid curtain. 'When I get my hands on that egotistical, sexist, backstabbing jackass,' she contemplated her revenge, 'I am going to kick him so hard, his ancestors will be knocked into tomorrow . . ." She blinked, realizing there were tears in her eyes. Was she really that mad? - No, she decided, she doesn't cry when she gets mad; she rarely cries at all. Then why? 'Wufei,' she thought, 'Wufei, you bastard . . . don't you see? Can't you see what you've done to me?' She closed her eyes and swallowed. 'Damn it all,' she thought before falling asleep.  
  
When the doctor walked in, Sally woke up. The doctor was a woman with a wide smile and an apparent sense of humor. Sitting up, Sally returned the smile half-heartedly. "Hello," she said. "Am I free?" she asked with that smile, hoping the doctor would just let her go.  
  
The doctor laughed. "Well, we'll see. You're a Preventer? High-stress job, isn't it? Worse than the regular police force, huh? Yea, that's what I've heard." She pulled up a chair and looked at her chart. "There was a young man that brought you in - Chinese, has an attitude - know him?"  
  
Sally nodded. "Yes," she growled. "He was with me when we got in the accident."  
  
"Oh really? He neglected to mention that. Heh . . ." The doctor shook her head and marked something down. "I figured as much, though. We get that occasionally - people like him. He had a couple scratches, but didn't seem too concerned about them. Our nurses tried to get him to stay, but he refused. He also refused to give us his name."  
  
Sally sighed. "He just dropped me off here, filled out my papers, and left? Typical."  
  
The doctor cocked her head. "He stayed to find out if you'd be all right. I think, somewhere behind all that anger and annoyance, he was worried. But that's just a guess. Anyway, he looked a little less 'angry' when I told him you'd be fine."  
  
Hearing this, Sally felt almost relieved again. She frowned. "I'm gonna kick his ass for that . . ."  
  
Laughing, the doctor replied, "I would. I'd beat him to a pulp if he made me worry like you probably were. Well, I think you're fine. I just need you to sign this, and you can have your freedom."  
  
Sally signed, and was out of the hospital within twenty minutes. After eating, Sally pulled on her Preventer's jacket, and walked out into San Fransisco. Now, she had to find Wufei.  
  
~~~END CHAPTER~~~~  
  
Yay! How do you like it? Dude, I wrote this chapter twice. . . the original sucked or else I'd have gotten it up sooner. Review or die in a horribly, nasty, and otherwise painful way. Next chapter: authoress gets a shot or two at Wufei!!! *is random extra waving gun* W00t! 


	5. Night

Disclaimer: I own the explosions. I don't live in San Francisco either, but I've been there, and it does get creepy almost as soon as the sun starts to set (I've heard this from other people, too).  
  
~~~~~  
  
Holiday Havoc 5  
  
~~~~~  
  
Sally Po signed into a hotel with a window on Union Street. Hotels in San Francisco, by definition, are expensive, but she didn't spend much money on anything else and Preventers paid for the majority of her expenses anyway. She chose Union Street because that is where everything is - the other hotels, mainly, but the street was full of stores. Sally didn't care for shopping much; her main game plan was to find Wufei. And, since this was where many hotels were, she figured he might have checked into one. However, she knew Wufei, and she knew he would probably have checked into a less populated area.  
  
She continued with the mission as planned, whether Wufei was there or not. She felt alone, almost as if she was naked. They were partners after all, but apparently, he had wanted to leave her at that hospital, so she chose to ignore that feeling. It wasn't long before she had a lead on the rebel activities in the area. In San Francisco as soon as the sun starts to set, the streets visibly begin to empty and people walk faster to get where they're going before dark. This was the time when Sally went out. She didn't like it - there was an ominous feeling about - but she needed to find the rebels' hideout. She turned down a more dangerous street and waited.  
  
She realized she had made a mistake when she saw the camera. It was in an inconspicuous place, roaming around in search of suspicious people. She looked at it for a moment, then began walking briskly down the street. That was a high-tech piece of equipment, not just a typical business security camera. Someone shouted behind her, but she didn't acknowledge him. Then a woman jumped out in front of her.  
  
"What the hell are you doin' down here?" she said, smirking. "You don't look like you're up to any good."  
  
"Neither do you."  
  
"Well, we've reached a dilemma, then," the woman said. "Why don't you turn around and head back the way you came, and I and my partner over there will leave you alone?"  
  
"I'm sorry," Sally said. "I have places to be. If you don't mind . . ." she walked around the woman, who threw a punch at her. Sally returned it, leaving the woman unconscious on the ground. The man behind her shouted again, and several more shouts could be heard from various parts of the street. Groaning, Sally cocked her gun and prepared herself for what was coming.  
  
"What's going on?" A man yelled.  
  
"A Preventer! The Preventers have found us!"  
  
"What are you waiting for!? Kill her!"  
  
The battle that ensued mainly involved Sally shooting the people in front of her and dodging the bullets behind her. She eventually ducked into a dark alleyway. Trying to sort out what she'd do next, Sally leaned back against the alley wall. Her cell phone was destroyed, so she couldn't call for help, but at least the bullet that was embedded in it wasn't in her. She searched her pockets for more ammo and loaded the last of it into her pistol. She had always wondered why San Francisco seemed to become suddenly deserted at night when all the other big cities still teemed with life. Now she knew.  
  
Holding her breath, Sally Po listened to the sound of running footsteps and saw several distorted shadows pass by. She pulled herself up, preparing to make her escape, but as she cocked her own gun, gunshots blasted through the streets. Someone cried out an order, but the order was choked and fell upon deaf ears.  
  
Sally crept into the street just as a streetlight shattered and sent glass cascading to the ground. She flattened herself as best she could against a wall and waited in the dark. The rebels were fighting still, but they weren't fighting her. "What the -" she thought, and then she saw. Nearly a block away, an agile shadow was taking out many of the rebels. It had a sword. "Wufei," she gasped, then smirked. "The jerk came to my rescue." She jumped when a gun went off nearby. Instinctively, she shot the rebel and looked around for more. There were no more to her left, and Wufei had taken care of the ones that hadn't retreated to her right. Sally made her way over to him.  
  
"Wufei," she said quietly.  
  
He had been looking at his blood-covered sword, but when he heard Sally, he looked up. "Woman," he growled, "you're a fool."  
  
She smiled. "I'm sorry. Isn't that part of the Preventers' job description? Have a problem with it?"  
  
His grip loosened noticeably on the sword. "Don't you know that . . ." he winced, "that it's unwise to fight alone?"  
  
"You do it all the time," she told him. "Wufei, are you hurt?" She touched him lightly, but he jerked back.  
  
"I'm fine," he snapped. "Foolish woman . . . stop worrying." He leaned back heavily on the light post. "You got yourself into trouble and are asking me if I'm alright." Wufei smirked a little. "You amaze me," he informed her.  
  
"Is that a compliment?" she asked him, frowning and trying to see if he was injured in the bad light.  
  
He didn't answer the question. Instead, he turned and started walking up the street. "I have an apartment . . ." he said, "several blocks away." He looked back at her. "You shouldn't go back to your hotel alone. Well," he growled, "are you coming, woman?"  
  
Sally blinked. "An invitation to your place? I don't see why not." She followed him closely, glancing around for any other possible attacks, and watching Wufei to see if he was injured. She knew he was and wondered why he was letting her come with him. Maybe that was his way of asking for help. "Wufei," she said after a while, "You left me at that hospital. Why?"  
  
He closed his eyes, then glanced back at her. "This way," he said curtly, turning down another street.  
  
Sally sighed. "Fei?"  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"You're bleeding."  
  
"So are you," he retorted.  
  
Sally blinked. "I . . ." Looking down, she could see the blood trickling from her shoe. Where did it come from, she wondered. She didn't remember being hit. She reached down and felt her leg. Sure enough, she'd been shot in the calf. It wasn't too deep, but it was still there. Wufei stumbled up the steps to a building with clean white siding and opened the door. Sally followed him up the stairs and into the third apartment on the left. He closed the door and locked it, then turned on the lights.  
  
"Do you have bandages?" Sally asked him.  
  
He nodded and pointed weakly at the closet. "In there," he said, sitting down on the floor and closing his eyes.  
  
Sally growled at him. He was sitting in a meditating position on the floor, as if he were waiting for Sally to help him dutifully. "You expect me to help you?" she snapped. "What is that - a woman's job to help a man?" She muttered under her breath while she looked for the rest of the medical supplies. There were a lot, including herbs and tea. "Well, you can help yourself," she said. "Honestly - I can't believe you, Wufei," she turned to look at him. He was slunched over, his arm wrapped around his stomach and his fine, jet-black hair falling limply into his face. "Fei?" Sally walked over and sat down beside him. "Wufei?" She placed her hand softly on his shoulder and shook him. He didn't respond. She sighed. "Unconscious while I'm telling you off," she said with a sigh. "That figures."  
  
~~~~  
  
That's heka cool... *pokes Wufei* Dude, you alive? *Pokes him repeatedly* Wuffy? Justice-boy? He-e-e-e-llo? *Knocks him over and sits on him* Oh well. Hey, I have a new chair! If I tell you that if you review, you will see something shiny, will you do it? 


	6. Weakness

Disclaimer: Due to certain circumstances beyond any mortal's control, the authoress of this fic has suddenly found herself in possession of . . . absolutely nothing. Alas.

A/N: Note to self: Don't stuff self full of spicy cheese dip and tortilla chips . . . Note to world: See "note to self." May result in very upset stomach and bad writing. . .

Oh, oh! The "weak" reference in this chapter was actually where I was going with the last one, but it was also requested in a review. So, if you have ANY suggestions or comments or requests, I would be happy to read and consider them (because I'm always forgetting what I'm doing with my fanfics - They're not exactly at the top of my priority list right now). Thanks! Oh, and don't suggest anything yaoi - its probably not going to happen.

* * *

Holiday Havoc: Chapter 6

Sally Po sat up on the surprisingly comfortable couch in Wufei's modest apartment and ran her hand throuh her hair. "Another day," she muttered, examining her leg. It appeared to be healing well - the bullet came out easily enough, there wasn't much blood loss, and it only caused 'minor' discomfort when she walked. Sipping a cup of green tea, Sally looked around the apartment. It was a small apartment, but it seemed to suit Wufei. He probably didn't come here a lot. She resumed her place on the couch until a picture sitting on a nearby table caught her eye. Curiously, Sally picked it up. It was of a young Chinese girl, probably about fourteen, dressed in traditional Chinese bridal clothing. Sally frowned and took the back off the frame to see if there was writing on the picture. There was, but it was just the girl's name. "Merian."

Sally replaced the picture and reached for the back of the frame, but noticed a smaller picture laying on the floor. It must have fallen when she took apart the picture frame. She picked this up, too, but dropped it in surprise. The same girl was standing next to a fourteen-year-old Wufei, who was also dressed in traditional wedding apparel and was looking uncomfortable. "Wufei . . ." Sally whispered, respectfully returning the pictures to their former place.

She took her cup to the kitchen and walked slowly to the bedroom to check on her patient. He was still unconcious but was showing signs that he'd wake up soon. Sally checked his wound, a large gash in his side, and waited. Eventually, Wufei did wake up and, as usual, was rather unpleasant. "Good morning, Wufei," Sally said, handing him a glass of water. "Here, drink this." Wufei growled and turned his head. With a sigh, Sally held the glass to his lips. "Wufei," she said, in an obviously I'm-trying-to-be-patient tone, "It's not the end of the world. Drink it." In defiance, Wufei closed his eyes. "Dammit!" Sally slammed the glass down on the nightstand and stalked angrily out of the room. "Stubborn son of a . . ." she grumbled as she left.

Wufei watched her leave and winced at the noise of the door slam. Then, he tried to reach for that glass. He didn't want help from anyone - let alone that woman. He would either do it himself or not at all. He had already proven he was weak by passing out; he wasn't going to be more weak by letting that woman treat him like an invalid. His hand just closed around the glass when he jerked back in pain. Stretching, apparently, was unhealthy. The glass tipped over. "Weakling," Wufei muttered to himself, clutching his wound and curling slightly to stop the pain. As the pain slowly died away, Wufei focused only on his breathing - in . . . out . . . in . . . out.

In the kitchen, Sally took a deep breath. "Alright," she said, "That was . . . definitely overreacting." She sighed and leaned her forehead against the wall. "I'm going to have to appologize," she whined, but headed back to the bedroom anyway. He needed her help; she couldn't leave him alone like that. "Wufei," she whispered as she opened the door. He looked like he was sleeping, but Sally couldn't be sure. He could just have been giving her the silent treatment, which was not unusual. She walked over to the side of the bed and frowned. He was sleeping. She shook her head, picked up the tipped glass, and looked at him. He really did look like a kid when he slept. But she wished, looking at the glass in her hand, that he wasn't so damn stubborn.

What was going on? First, she had cried like a child, and now she was getting overly upset about his typical stubborn behavior - albeit that behavior didn't help his injuries. Still, Sally was confused . . . She went back to the kitchen and returned with another glass of water. This, she was determined to make him drink. She shook him gently. "Fei," she said.

"Nngh . ." he opened his eyes just enough to see her. "Woman," he said sleepily. "Wah -"

Smiling, Sally forced the glass to his mouth and tilted it. Wufei choked. "Now," Sally said, "Are we going to do this the easy way, or am I going to have to drown you?"

Wufei complied. He couldn't make himself sit up, which was obviously embarassing to him, but Sally didn't say anything. She lifted him up just a little and helped him drink the water, despite his attempts to hold the glass himself.

"Woman," Wufei muttered as Sally was leaving. His eyes were studying the off-white comforter and refusing to meet hers. "Do you think I'm weak?"

"You're not weak, Wufei," she replied. "Just confused."

It was another day before Wufei was able to sit up on his own. Once he accomplished this feat, he was appeased and no longer refused to follow Sally's directions. She thought this sudden bout of pride-swallowing was due more to the pain than anything else. She was probably right - that gash in his side was bleeding again when she found Wufei sitting up and looking smug. She saw him flinch when he laid back down.

Grinning smugly, Sally proceded to inspect the kitchen, which had very little in respects to 'actual' food. She sighed, and wandered complacently back into Wufei's room. "You don't have any food." She informed him.

"So?" He replied sleepily.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I need to eat."

"Not..." He barely managed to stop an oncoming yawn. "...my problem, woman. Go buy some."

Raising an eyebrow, Sally put her hand on her hip. "Do you have money? I'm not going to stock _your _fridge for you."

" 's in...my... jacket. Get outta here, woman..." Frowning, Wufei reached over and pulled a pillow over his face.

Sally laughed and closed the door. "Jacket, huh?" She looked around. Wufei was methodically and unnaturally neat. She found the jacket right where it should have been - in the coat closet. It was his leather jacket, the nice one he usually wore when riding his motorcycle. She tilted her head, wondering curiously if he'd be mad if she wore it. She was going NOWHERE in her Preventers uniform for a while. After what happened a few blocks away, she wasn't sure if she would ever wear it again. So, she pulled on Wufei's jacket to complete her civilian look. "I'm stealing your bike, Wufei!" she called through the closed door.

"Nneh.." was the only response. Sally laughed. Medicine had an interesting effect on him.

* * *

A/N: This chapter took me so long to write that I'm posting it before it's finished (and I forget about it again). 


	7. Transmission

Disclaimer: I am in the possession of a good deal of useless trivia, a major obsession over Gundam Wing, really poofy hair, and hours of free time. Other than the aforementioned, I have next to nothing (I'm now officially a college student). Don't sue me!

Holiday Havoc: Chapter 7

Sally was gone when he woke up again. Wufei pushed himself up slowly on the pillow. He felt heavy, clouded. That damn woman drugged him and left him. And damn it, he had to find a way to get to the bathroom. Of course, Wufei never was one for giving up. Stubbornness was one of his good qualities.

Bracing himself against the nightstand, Wufei slid slowly off the edge of the bed and cringed as he lowered his weight onto his feet. He felt a severe pull in his side, but he focused only on the bathroom door. He slowly removed his hands from the nightstand, confidant that he could stand. However, his side pulled again, and he nearly dropped back onto the bed. Gasping, he clutched the bed and continued to slide one hand along the edge of the bed as he hobbled toward his destination.

There came a point when the bed could no longer support Wufei on his journey. He used the corner to again try to straighten up. Taking deep breaths, he slowly centered himself before attempting to walk the next five feet to the bathroom door. "Gods," he groaned, leaning heavily against the wall after staggering three feet to it. The next two feet were simple enough. He simply continued putting his weight on the wall. Finally, he arrived at the bathroom.

Sally, in the meantime, was having fun with her partner's motorcycle. In other words, she was performing dangerous stunts in an attempt to lose a car that had not been more than ninety feet away from her for several blocks. She careened through a warehouse parking lot with that black car behind her. Swinging into a back alleyway, too small for a car that size to fit, Sally heard the screeching of the car's tires, the sound of opening doors, and the harsh tones of angry men with bad aim. She jerked the bike around a corner and sped up. She then took the second left she saw and somehow wound up in another warehouse parking lot. But she saw a main road, and her breathing returned to normal.

Although Sally was thoroughly lost, she managed to make it back to Wufei's apartment without any more visible stalkers. She pulled the groceries from where she had secured them on the motorcycle and walked up the stairs, thankful that there were no scratches on the bike. She was never sure how Wufei would react to little things like that.

She dropped the bags carelessly on the kitchen counter before going to check on Wufei, who she hoped was still sleeping. She didn't want to freak out at him again. She opened the door to the dark bedroom and flipped on the lights. "Fei?" she said, looking around the room. "Fei?" The bathroom door was open, but he wasn't there either. Sally's heart leaped momentarily into her throat. Perhaps the enemy had found this place while she was away. How could she let that happen?

Wufei's annoyed voice came from the only other room in the apartment, just across the hall from his bedroom. She hadn't gone into it out of respect for his privacy. "Where did you go, woman?" he asked her.

Sighing, Sally turned around and walked back into the little hallway. "Wufei Chang," she said.

"What? You're the one who left, woman." He was sitting cross-legged on a chair in front of a computer desk. The computer hummed gently. "Well?" He turned a little to look at her smugly.

Sally chuckled. "I told you where I was going earlier, and as I recall, you said okay. You told me where your money was and told me to get out. You don't remember?"

"Obviously not."

"Well, I bought food, in any case. What are you doing? Why aren't you resting?" Sally folded her arms.

"I'm waiting for communication with HQ. And I'm not resting because I already did that. It's not like I'm doing anything right now, anyway. Ah, well, it would figure that Maxwell is online." Wufei shook his head and responded to an instant message he just received.

"And just what does Maxwell have to say?" Sally finally decided to enter the room, and she took a seat on a small, black leather loveseat near the window.

"He says, 'Mom won't let me come home from school.' Here, come read for yourself." Wufei moved the chair over slightly, so Sally could stand beside him.

"'Man, I think she just doesn't want to pay for my flight home. But I'm already failing a couple classes, and it's too late to drop them. She says I should do my homework and not make the stupid professors mad. Kinda sucks, huh?'" Sally frowned. "So Lady Une wants us to lie low? For how long?"

Wufei shrugged and waited for another message from Duo. Sally read it. "'She says I should have my grades up in a couple of weeks, but I can't make any promises. The professors are pretty tough… Good thing I didn't go for the Ivy League schools, huh?'"

"'Mom's mailing me Cliff Notes to help me out… Like I'm gonna read them. Ha. Anyway, I'll chat with you after I finish this stupid report…"

Sally sighed again, relieved. "We get backup in a couple weeks, then. That clears that up. What do we do till then? Lie low… That sounds interesting. I wonder if Une actually has him writing a report."

Okay, so, for the sake of easier reading, I did not type out the instant messages in the typical IM format and junk. They were read out loud, and I, for one, do not mentally think "n2m" when I see it. I usually think "not too much" because that's what it means. O.o' Anyway, I appreciate any comments, reviews, requests or advice you can give me. Thanks!


End file.
